Only In America
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: LILEY. Sarah/Oliver. Jake/Mikayla. Set in the future. There's more pairings in there too.


**AN: One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, I don't own Brooks and Dunn. If I did, would I really be typing this?!**

_Sun coming up over New York City  
School bus driver in a traffic jam  
Starin' at the faces in her rearview mirror  
Looking at the promise of the Promised Land _

35 year old Sarah Oken cursed under her breath as the school bus she was driving came to a stop in a row of traffic.

"Aunt Sarah, when are we gonna get home?" Jordan Truscott asked, sounding worried and exicted to be stuck here, she never did get to do much.

"Don't know kiddo" Sarah replyed, and looked back to the rest of the kids on her bus.

_One kid dreams of fame and fortune_

Andrew Ryan smiled brightly looking up into the sky, thinking about being famous like his dad and mom. He was lucky enough to be the son of Jake Ryan and Mikayla.

"Aunt Sarah, I wanna go home, I gotta work on my songs!" he yelled, and Sarah smiled back at him.

He was hit with paper, and Sarah yelled to the back of the bus.

"Mom, seriously, I want to go home, I wanna help Andy work on his songs" Dawn said, yelling from her place next to Elizabeth.

"Ok, calm down" Sarah yelled, and then sighed.

_One kid helps pay the rent_

Elizabeth Addison sighed deeply, and went back to her work on trying to figure out how to help her mom pay the rent this month.

Ever since her dad had walked out, her mom had rough times, and Elizabeth of course, had to try and help her the best she could.

"I'll work at the ice cream place, I hope their hiring" she mumbled, and got a few smiles.

_One could end up going to prison_

Sarah shook her head at Joshua Taylor, who was the son of one of her good friends from high school, Danny.

He had been in a lot of trouble lately, and would end up in juve if he didn't watch himself.

"Let's get going!" he yelled, and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"We'll be there when we get there" she yelled._  
One just might be president_

Her eyes came to rest on the three children of Miley and Lilly Truscott.

Jordan and her twin sister Emma, and then little 6th grader Haley, who looked so out of place, it made Sarah chuckle a little.

"Aunt Sarah, do you think Annie is home yet?" Haley asked, refering to their five year old sister who had just started her first year of real school.

"Naw, not yet" Sarah said, and Haley nodded.

"No, the water cycle is not how water gets from your stomach to your blater, to the toilet, here, open your science book, I'll help ya out" Emma offered, sitting next to Andrew and rolling her eyes, and Sarah smiled.

The Future president was right there.__

Only in America  
Dreaming in red, white and blue  
Only in America  
Where we dream as big as we want to  
We all get a chance  
Everybody gets to dance  
Only in America

A couple cars honked behind her, and Sarah groaned and threw her head back.

"Aunt Sarah, Andrew looked sick!" Jordan yelled. Sarah spun around so quickly she thought she'd get whiplash.

"He looks fine" she yelled, turning back towards the front.

She turned around again, and saw that Jordan had gotten up and moved next to Elizabeth and Dawn, and put her arm around Dawn, almost protectivly.

Sarah smiled.__

Sun going down on an La. freeway  
Newlyweds in the back of a limousine  
A welder's son and a banker's daughter  
All they want is everything  
She came out here to be an actress  
He was the singer in a band  
They just might go back to Oklahoma  
And talk about the stars they could have been 

Ashley smiled as her and Matt climbed into the back of the limo they had rented for their wedding, smiling and waving to all the people who had come.

"So, two completely different worlds huh?" Matt asked, laughing a little.

When he had first met Ashley, she had turned him down so many times it was unbeleiveable, saying they came from two different worlds.

"Yeah, a banker's daughter, a welder's son, who would have thunk it?" Ashley asked, and Matt smiled stupidly.

"Me" he whispered, before kissing her._  
_  
_Yeah only in America  
Where we dream in red, white and blue  
Yeah we dream as big as we want to_

**AN: I liked this one!**


End file.
